This invention relates to display rack clips of the type which are used to hold articles on a display rack for display and sale to the general public, such as, for example, bags of potato chips and the like.
Prior art clips of this type are either expensive to manufacture or are relatively complicated and expensive to assemble or do not work very effectively or require hand assembly.
The present invention provides a display rack clip which is economical to manufacture and sell and which is effective in use and which may be assembled either by hand or by machine, thus enabling large numbers of the clips to be applied to a support member simultaneously, thus decreasing the cost of the display rack clip to a purchaser thereof.
More particularly, the present invention comprises a substantially S-shaped spring steel clip, one end portion of which is adapted to be inserted through an opening in a support member, such as a support channel or the like, with an adjacent curved portion of the clip resiliently engaged against a support member, and said one end portion resiliently engaged against the underside of the support member to securely latch the clip to the support member. An article, such as the edge of a bag of potato chips or the like, may then be inserted between the curved portion and the support member and releasably gripped thereat for supporting the bag of chips and the like on a display rack. Moreover, the other end portion of the clip is elongate and comprises a handle or lever, which may be urged toward the support member and against the other curved portion of the clip to move the one curved portion away from the support member to release the article, if desired.